Telephonic devices remain one of the most popular and often-used modes of communication between individuals. This is especially true since the advent of cellular phones, which enable people to be more “connected” than ever before. The use of telephonic devices such as cellular phones, traditional land lines, and internet-based phones is not only convenient, but it is also less time consuming when compared to in-person meetings and conversations.
One drawback to communicating via a telephonic device rather than in person is the obstacles presented when one of the individuals wants to exchange information with the individual they are speaking with for later use or reference by the individual. For example, during a telephone call people frequently exchange phone numbers of third parties. These numbers are communicated by voice over the telephonic devices, and the recipient of the phone number must either memorize or write down the number for later use or reference. However, the memorization of phone numbers is error prone. Furthermore, often times people do not have a writing instrument and paper readily accessible in order to write down the phone number by hand. As a result, the individual must divert his or her attention away from the telephone call in order to find a writing instrument and/or paper, thus disrupting the flow of the conversation.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows a first user to send information, such as a telephone number, to a second user via a telephonic device while a telephone call is in progress, and that allows the second user to capture and utilize the sent information after the telephone call has been completed.